dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (Justice Lord)
, "A Better World"}} In a parallel universe, Superman was a member of the Justice Lords. History Justice Lord Superman's background matched his Justice League's counterpart, including his coming to Earth as a baby after the destruction of his homeworld of Krypton. Their backgrounds diverged with the election of Lex Luthor as President of the United States and the subsequent public execution of the Flash. Soon after, Lord Superman, along with Lord Batman and Lord Wonder Woman, stormed the White House. While Lord Batman and Lord Wonder Woman battled the Secret Service, Lord Superman slipped through to confront President Luthor in the Oval Office. .]] Despite Lord Superman's accusations of corruption and abuse of power, Luthor refused to surrender and arrogantly stated that he would find a way to avoid prosecution. Luthor also called Lord Superman his "greatest accomplice" for perpetuating a chase between the two that never ended. The fact that he never had the stomach to finish off his foes is because he loves being a hero and all the glory that comes with it. In response, Lord Superman stated that if being a "hero" meant that the feuding and fighting had to continue, then he was done with it. He then used his heat vision, killing Luthor. After the assassination of Luthor, the Lords spent the next few years bringing peace to Earth through harsh rule. Lord Superman himself continued to use his heat vision to lobotomize all of Earth's criminals and super-villains. As a result, all of them became harmless, walking vegetables who peacefully inhabited the world's prisons, such as Gotham City's Arkham Asylum. Despite Lord Superman's fervent belief that their actions were necessary, many people on Earth chafed under their 'guardianship.' With the suppression of free press and the world's governments, Lord Superman often endured railing attacks from former Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane and futile pleas from Luthor's presidential successor. Lord Superman's constant assurances that the Lords' authority over earth was only temporary did nothing to reassure them. .]] Two years after the global takeover of Justice Lords, Lord Batman unveiled his interdimensional transport device, which showed them a parallel universe where their counterparts dubbed themselves "Justice League," and not only continued to battle a criminal Lex Luthor, along side a still living Flash, but also never took control of Earth to protect itself. With crime virtually gone on their Earth, Lord Superman believed that they should spread the their brand of justice to the League's world. The Lords then tricked and captured the League before taking their places in the League's universe, though Lord Batman stayed behind to keep order. Shortly after their arrival in the League's universe, the Lords found themselves confronted with a rampaging Doomsday. When Doomsday appeared to have defeated all of the Lords, Lord Superman used his heat vision to lobotomize him, much to the shock of that universe's Lois Lane. .]] Soon after, the Lords occupied the League's Watchtower and were informed that Lex Luthor had escaped from prison. Lord Superman was set to kill him as he had killed President Luthor, despite Lord Hawkgirl's counseling him that the League's universe was not yet ready for such drastic action on their part. When the Lords arrived at the prison, however, they discovered that the escape was actually a trap set by the Justice League, who had escaped the Lords' reality with the help of a repentant Lord Batman. Lord Superman found himself battling the Flash, who held his own very well for most of the fight. However, Lord Superman soon gained the upper hand and though he hesitated briefly, he was still willing to kill Flash. Before he could do so, he was interrupted by his Justice League counterpart and Lex Luthor, who used a newly-built power disruptor on the Justice Lord, draining him of his abilities. When the League's Superman revealed that Luthor's help had been given in exchange for a full presidential pardon, Lord Superman warned that everything Luthor did from that point on was on the other Kryptonian's hands. The League's Superman admitted that might be true, but it was better than the alternative. Lord Superman and the other Justice Lords were soon after returned to their own reality. Brainiac Construct 's construct tries to vanquish Superman by tapping into his darkest fears.]] Some years later, during the final hours of the Cadmus Crisis, the combined Brainiac and Lex Luthor created artificial constructs of the Justice Lords, including Lord Superman, to combat the League. The construct of Lord Superman flung Superman's worst fears in his face – that he was turning into a Justice Lord. It even took on the face of Lex Luthor, taunting him about the fate of President Luthor and daring Superman to do the same. Wonder Woman volunteered to exchange places with Superman to battle the construct, and she and Superman defeated both their constructs by throwing them together. , "Divided We Fall" Powers and Abilities Justice Lord Superman held all of the same abilities as his Justice League counterpart, though he used them in a far more lethal manner. His use of his heat vision to lobotomize his world's criminals and supervillains was only one example. Equipment *Like his Justice League counterpart, Justice Lord Superman used robots resembling himself to keep order when he was not on Earth. He even had some stationed at Arkham Asylum in case of trouble. *At some point in the intervening two years, Lord Superman changed the colors of his uniform to black, white, and red. Appearances * "A Better World" * "Question Authority" (Recording) * "Divided We Fall" (Brainiac Construct) Footnotes Category:Alternate universe Category:Ability to fly Category:Superheroes Category:Kryptonians